The Right Decision?
by BoothlovesBones
Summary: Booth is undercover, Drew is dead, Rebecca is in a coma and Brennan has to take care of an angry Parker, Can she do it? Parker Cuteness, BB Drama and Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Right Decision?

Summary: Booth is undercover, Drew is dead, Rebecca is in a coma and Brennan has to take care of Parker, Can she do it? Drama and Fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs do.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I'd really appreciate reviews and feedback, Flames are not appreciated. So this might be a little depressing, but there will be fluff in the end. It might also be a little OOC! I have a horrible spell checker and English isn't my native language. Apologies for the Grammar and Spelling.

**Chapter updated: Novemer 29. Thank****s to: uscfbfan you for beta reading my story and making changes!!!!**

A/N2: I support the Hollywood writers! They create the show/movie and hardly get any credits or money. Okay, it sucks when Bones will run out of episodes, but I do agree with the writers putting down their pencils.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1.

Brennan sighed and looked at the calendar. She realized it was four month since he had left her life, four months since she had last seen his face. She never knew how much of an impact he had made on her life just by being there.

Her life had changed with a phone call from FBI deputy director Cullen. Apparently a terrorist cell in the United States had planned an attack on one of the federal buildings. This had required that Booth and many of the other agents were ordered to go undercover. She knew that he loved his country, and understood the importance of the assignment, however she ached for him.

Goodbyes weren't even allowed. All she wanted to do was hear his voice for one last time, to have the chance to tell him to be careful, to watch his back, to hear the goodbye that she had needed to hear.

Brennan flipped open her cell phone to a message that she had refused to erase after receiving it. One hour after the fateful call, she received a text message where Booth told her he was sorry and that she had to take care of herself that he loved her and would come back for her.

'Booth loves me!' The realization hit her like a brick. Now she had to live with the knowledge that he may never hear the words from her. "I love him too." She whispered to no one unparticular.

The words from the man she loved nearly broke her down, he loved her and she had been too blind to see it and now it was too late.

3 weeks after Booth had left . . .

_Flashback_

"_Dr. Brennan?" A small voice had filled her phone._

"_Parker?" She shook the cobwebs out of her head and sighed. "What's wrong?"_

"_The police are here . . . my babysitter is crying . . . __I don't know what to do." __Parker started crying._

"_Parker, I want you to put the police man on." __Dr. Brennan instructed the small child. She told the police officer that she would be there with Parker in fifteen minutes._

_Within minutes Brennan was at Rebecca's door, knowing that Booth's son__ would need her, and she wasn't going to let him down_.

_End Flashback_

Brennan had learned that Rebecca and Drew got into a car accident, their car somehow exploded; luckily Parker wasn't in the car at that moment. Drew didn't survive the explosion and Rebecca was still in a coma, the doctors were unsure if she would ever wake up...

The FBI couldn't figure out if the car accident was a real ''accident'' or that there was foul play involved.

Rebecca's parents were Parker's legal guardians but they were old and after everything that happened they weren't capable to take care of Parker.

Brennan had felt that the child had needed her more now than ever, and she was going to abandon him in his time of need. Because of Brennan's ownexperiences in the foster system she didn't want to put parker through that,so she volunteered to take care of him.

The courts awarded temporary custody of Parker to Brennan, until either Rebecca would wake up from her coma or Booth would come back from his undercover mission.

It was an adjustment for them both. Brennan made her sacrifices, she cut her work hours to be there for Parker.

Parker missed his mom and dad. He was angry with Brennan and had would defy her every chance he got.

Brennan was exhausted from her demanding schedule. One night she was so frustrated with her young ward that they both broke down crying.

Brennan didn't mean to get so frustrated with him, but she was exhausted and the bomb filled with emotions exploded.

At that instance, Brennan realized how much Parker missed his parents, and Parker saw the emotions that he needed to see. They held each other. Parker realized that he needed her and she needed him, and from that moment on he decided to comply with the rules.

Brennan and Parker created a strong bond, and she wouldn't give the boy up for anything in the world.

She hadn't heard from Booth and wondered how he was doing, if he was still alive...

The squints helped her a lot, Cam often gave her a day off and Angela, Hodgins and Zack took Parker to the Zoo or the museum and when Brennan needed to work, the squints kept Parker busy around the lab.

If she desperately needed some time for herself, she only had to call Angela and Hodgins and they would take the boy for a couple of days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight was a quiet night, she put Parker in bed early, he'd been exhausted after Angela and Hodgins had taken him to the Zoo.

Angela stayed around for a while, to help her best friend with the housekeeping and trying to talk to her.

After Angela left Brennan couldn't stop thinking about Booth, god...she missed him so much, she wanted him to come back and give her a hug.

Did he really love her? Would he really come back for her? The thoughts got too much and she finally allowed the tears to stream down her face, small sobs escaped her mouth. Suddenly, she heard a little voice...

''Tempe why are you crying?'' Brennan turned around and saw Parker standing there in his Spiderman pajamas, clutching his favorite stuffed animal, she immediately wiped her tears away''

''Hey! You're supposed to be in bed'' she couldn't help changing the subject; she had to be strong for Parker.

''I couldn't sleep...I had a nightmare'' the little boy clutched his stuffed animal even tighter.

''Let's get you back to bad'' Brennan took the boy in her arms and put him back in bed.

She tucked the boy in and gave him a kiss. She turned to leave his room when a small voice stopped her.

''Are my mommy and daddy coming back again?'' The little boy asked with tears in his eyes. Brennan's heart broke when he asked that question.

"Was that what your dream was about?'' she asked trying to hold back her own tears.

''I dreamed that mommy and daddy are never coming back again because they don't want me anymore'' the boy cried.

''Your mommy and your daddy love you very much but they're not here right now because bad things happened, but you're always in their heart, and until they come back I will take care of you and I won't leave you,ever...'' Tears streamed down her face and she brushed his chin, like Booth always did to hers.

''Daddy always told me a story before I went to bed...Are you going to tell me a story?" the little boy asked

''Sure...'' She gave him a sweet smile before she started.

''There once was a very brave agent, his name was Andy, Andy's boss decided that he had to work with the smart Kathy. At first Kathy found Andy annoying, but after they solved their first case, they started to like each other. They worked on a lot of other cases together. But on one case Kathy was kidnapped by a bad person. The bad person was about to hurt Kathy when Andy came in and saved Kathy from the bad person. Kathy hugged Andy and after that they started to like each other even more, but Andy had to go away and Kathy was really sad but Andy came back, they kissed and lived happily ever after.

''Tempe? Do you love my daddy?'' Parker asked, almost asleep.

''Yes Parker, I love your daddy very much'' she kissed his cheek and told him goodnight.

Brennan changed into her pajamas and also went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a new day with new hope, she missed Booth so much, she hoped he was still alive and that he would come back for her and Parker, like Andy came back for Kathy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please tell me if you liked the story? Should I continue? Or should I stop? Was it to OOC?

Please Read & Review! Cookies for all reviewers :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Right Decision?

**Summary:** Booth is undercover, Drew is dead, Rebecca is in a coma and Brennan has to take care of Parker, Can she do it? Drama and Fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs do.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews and feedback!!!! So much people reviewed, I was totally overwhelmed!!! Cookies for everyone who reviewed!!!

My dad is always complaining about how much work the household is when you're a single father with a teenage daughter, and that I should keep my mess in my own room and not in the livingroom, so I took a little inspiration from that.

Chapter 2.

Parker was at school, and Cam had given Brennan the day off to spend some time alone, she was glad she had some spare time. She didn't have time for the household and a lot of Parker's toys were all over the living room floor, and the house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in 2 weeks, today she finally had the time to clean everything up.

She couldn't help thinking about the conversation she had with Booth before he left, about people hurting or leaving their children, were they bad parents? She thought so.

But now, she wasn't so sure about that anymore, there were people who left their children because they didn't had a choice, did her parents leave because they didn't had a choice? They did had a choice, they were criminals, it was their own mistake and they left her and Russ to ''protect'' them, but she could never forgive them for the time she had spend in the foster system.

_Flashback._

_It was a rainy and cold day; she and Booth just finished a case where a father had killed his child. Brennan couldn't help feeling bad about it, Cases like these made her think a lot, about the world and the reason she decided not to have any children._

_They sat in the warm and dry diner, she drank her coffee and he ate his pie. The discussion was on again, Brennan had started about him having a child, and he tried to make her understand once again._

''_People are so cruel, why have Children if the Parents kill them anyway?'' _

''_Oh Bones, you really don't understand, not every parent does what this murderer or your parents did, most parents have children because they're a product of love, In some cases it goes wrong, like in your case...your parents loved you but they made mistakes and freaked out, I have Parker, I love him and I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world''_

''_I know you love your son, but what if something happens to you or Rebecca, what will happen to him? He'd probably end up in Foster care between foster parents who don't love him and only use him for their own good''_

''_No, I'd never let my child end up there, your parents wouldn't have left if they had known your Russ would go away, If something happens to me and Rebecca, Parker would stay at Rebecca's parents but I won't give up my child for anything in the world''_

''_You are a good father Booth, but if you ever leave your son without a damn good reason, I will kick your butt when I ever see you again''_

''_I could never leave Parker or you, don't forget that'' _

_A smile escaped her lips as they continued eating and drinking._

_End Flashback._

He said he would never leave Parker or her, but he did, and now she was alone, trying to make it all work out so he could be proud of her.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears; this was not the time to get emotional, she thought.

After she pulled herself together again Brennan decided to work on her new novel, her publisher scolded her for the long time between the updates of her book.

She couldn't help it, she had to take care of Parker, do her work at the Jeffersonian, and do the housekeeping, her mind wasn't really capable of writing another book at the same time, besides she didn't even have the inspiration to write a new book, Booth and the cases they worked on used to be her biggest inspiration, but Booth was gone and she only worked with FBI cases on occasion.

FBI deputy director Cullen asked her to work with another agent but she refused she just didn't want to feel like betraying Booth. she only worked with the FBI with dangerous serial killer cases though there were hardly any. It wasn't how it used to be with Booth, every time she walked in the J. Edgar Hoover building, she thought of Booth she wouldn't allow herself to go there anymore, otherwise she would break. Angela told her not to walk away from her feelings, but once again she did.

She started the second chapter of her new novel, Crushed Bones, before Booth left she had a lot inspiration, but now she couldn't come up with anything good to write, ugh I hate writers block, she thought.

''...Kathy walked through the empty hallways of the FBI building...''

No she didn't like that line.

Her thoughts went back to the night Cullen called her.

_Flashback_

_It was 9 pm, Brennan sat behind her desk in her comfortable chair typing the new chapters of her book, She decided she did not like the line she just typed and erased it with the backspace button._

_The phone rang, who on earth would still call her at this time of the day, her head told her it could only be Booth._

_She answered the phone_

''_Brennan''_

''_Dr. Brennan, this is FBI deputy director Cullen'' the voice in the phone told her.'_

_Uh oh...her mind was racing, what did she do wrong this time? She couldn't remember shooting anyone...would something be wrong with Booth?_

''_Oh...Hi, uhm...Is Booth alright?'' she asked concerned wondering if something happened to Booth._

''_Yes he's alright but I have to inform you...Booth and some other agents got orders to go undercover to track down a terrorist organization, they left by plain 10 minutes ago, to a secret location...''_

''_What...Why wasn't I told about this earlier?'' she felt the anger rise in her throat_

''_It's a top secret mission, I was told only 5 minutes ago''_

_Brennan was now yelling into the phone._

''_Can they do that? We didn't even have the chance to say goodbye, what about his son? Doesn't he have the rights to say goodbye..?_

''_I'm so sorry Dr. Brennan, I really am, I'm pretty pissed off myself; they took one of my best agents without further notice''_

''_How long will he be away?'' she said slightly calmed down_

''_It can be a few months or maybe even a year, I don't know it's a dangerous mission, there's a chance he might not come back at all...I'm sorry''_

''_Okay...bye'' she hung up the phone and looked at the picture on her desk; it was a picture of her and Booth taken by Angela._

_With the tears stinging in her eyes she put down the phone, what was she supposed to do?_

_End flashback._

She buried her head into her crossed arms; she was frustrated not being able to come up with anything good to write. The stress got too much, No, she thought I can't let this take over my life.

When she checked the time she realized how late it was it was, 3 pm! She was supposed to pick Parker up at 3.15 pm

She grabbed her bag and rushed to her car.

**AN: **Okay I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, it's supposed to be a filler to give a little more insight in how everything happened, the next chapter will be better, it continues with the story.

Next chapter...trouble at School...

Please!! Keep reviewing!! BTW. I'm looking for a beta reader, anyone interested?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Right Decision?

Summary: Booth is undercover, Drew is dead, Rebecca is in a coma and Brennan has to take care of Parker, Can she do it? Drama and Fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs do. 

With special dedication to: Uscfbfan, Thanks so much for helping me and making changes!!!

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews. Cookies for everyone who reviewed. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3.

Brennan floored the gas in her Mercedes. Glancing at the clock she muttered a curse underneath her breath. This is precisely why she always thought she wouldn't be a good mother. Brennan hurried her way over to Parker's school, breaking at least 2 speeding laws, but she didn't care, she was late...she was never late.

She pulled up to Parker's school slamming on the breaks and grabbing her purse. The children already stood on the play ground, waiting for their parents. Brennan scanned the crowd to see if she could locate Parker, but she couldn't find him anywhere. 

Panic began to overtake her, what if it was the people who were after Booth? Concerned, she walked into the school building; she spotted a teacher and quickly walked over to her.

''Excuse me? I'm looking for Parker Booth, he wasn't at the playground...and I can't find him anywhere...''

"You must be Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry, there was some trouble with Parker...'' The teacher trailed off. She had felt sorry for Parker's situation and understood what was going on in the little boys mind.

"What kind of trouble? Is he alright?" He might have broken a bone or something on the playground she thought. But at least he was in the school.

"Yeah he's fine, let me take you to the principal's office…"

Brennan followed the teacher to the office when she saw Parker sitting in the chair across the principal. He looked so small sitting in the winged back chair. Tears were forming in his eyes. Relief flooded Brennan, and then she saw the principal. He looked to be in his forties and wore a very stern expression on his face.

''Dr. Brennan, please take a seat,'' the principal ordered as he motioned her to sit across his desk.

Brennan sat down and looked at Parker with a puzzled look.

''You're probably wondering why Parker is here, He got into a fight today and hit one of the other students." The principal explained quietly.

Brennan looked at parker with a puzzled look. "Is that true?"

"I'm sorry Tempe, I didn't mean it, he was mean, he told me that no one cared about me and everybody was going to leave me." Parker explained. His voice was trembling. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

She got down to his level, "I understand why you did what you did, but it isn't acceptable to be fighting with people." She explained to him looking him in the eyes. Brennan saw Booth in his eyes. Parker wrapped his arms around his Tempe. "I won't leave you. I care about you. I love you Parker." She whispered. She thumbed the tears away, giving him a tissue to blow his nose.

"Can I talk to you in private please, Dr. Brennan.'' The principal asked, Brennan nodded and told Parker to stay in the hallway for a little while.

Parker left the room and closed the door, leaving Brennan and the Principal in the office. Brennan felt slightly uncomfortable; the last time she was in a principal's office was when she was 16.

"How will you punish him?" Brennan questioned.

"Well...I'm not going to punish him, he's a good kid and this is the first time he caused any sort of trouble. I think you should decide whether to punish him or not, and if you will, how you'll do it." The principal advised.

Brennan surprisingly looked up. "You're not going to punish him?'' she asked amazed.

"No, I know he's going through a lot at the moment, with everything that happened to his parents''

"Yes he is." She agreed with that assessment.

"Parker has been knocked off kilter with everything that is happening in his life. The adjustment is taking a little while. Aggressive behavior is not uncommon in children with these types of problems. I suggest you might want someone to talk to him''

Brennan didn't like the way this conversation was going anymore. She hated psychiatrist. "You mean like a psychiatrist?" She groaned, psychology is a soft science.

"Yes...but it's your choice and you have to decide what's the best for him."

The conversation ended and Brennan took Parker to the car. She wasn't really mad at him just a little bit disappointed.

''I'm sorry Tempe...'' Parker said on the most regretting tone she'd ever heard.

"Look, I'm not mad at you but I want you to tell me exactly what happened…"

"I was talking with Peter and than I told him about Mommy and Daddy, and he said they weren't ever coming back for me anymore, and than I got mad and hit him." Parker explained linking together his thoughts of the day.

"That wasn't really nice of Peter, was it?" She said sympathetically. 

"No." He replied looking down at his lap.

"But it wasn't nice of you to hit him, and because the principal wasn't mad and understood it, you'll get away with 4 days no TV and videogames."

"4 days!!!" Parker was clearly upset.

"I hate to punish you, but actions have consequences and you have to take responsibility for those actions." She was rambling and stopped talking when Parker didn't seem to understand it anymore. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Parker was bored, he couldn't watch TV or play videogames for 4 days.  
Brennan thought about what the principal said. 

Should she really let Parker talk to a psychiatrist, when her parents left her child services forced her to go talk to a shrink. She hated it. Was she going to put Parker through the same process? No, she decided. Not without talking to him first.

That night when she brought him to bed, she sat on the edge of his bed...it was now or never.

''I'm sorry, I know you miss your mommy and daddy a lot'' Brennan started.

The boy nodded and Brennan continued. "When people feel sad and they're mad they sometimes talk about it with other people."

Parker nodded again.

"Do you want to talk about it with someone?" she asked

"You mean with you?''

"Yeah with me...or someone besides me...''  
"I don't know," He said, his eyes dropping.

"Just think about it 'kay?'' Brennan tugged him in and kissed his cheek, she glanced into the room before she shut the door.

Brennan returned to her living room, was this going to work? She remembered her own sessions with a shrink.

_Flashback. _

"Okay Temperance, I'm doctor Mallory. So why are you here?''

"I'm here because child services forced me to.''

"Why and how did child services forced you? 

"They think something's wrong with me because my parents are gone, and if I wouldn't go they would make the state stop paying my school.''

"What happened to your parents?'' 

"I woke up one morning and they were gone and didn't came back, my brother left me a few days after that.''

"And how do you feel about that?''  
"How do you mean?'' 

"You must feel betrayed, all the people you loved, suddenly gone...''

"Well...Yeah!…Can you blame me?" She screamed at the man. All the moron did in her mind was state the obvious.

"So...How long ago did that happen?''

"2 months ago...''

"They told me you're in foster care now." The psychiatrist stated sympathetically.

"Yes." There he goes again with stating the obvious.

"And how is your foster family?''

"Okay...I guess...I don't really know them yet.''

"How's school?''   
"Good...I've been having a lot of good grades''

The shrink gave her a pen and paper. "Draw something please."   
"Why...? What should I draw?" She questioned. She hated drawing.

"Draw a tree or something else you like."

She grabbed the pen and paper and drew a tree without leaves.

"Very interesting'' the shrink said as he looked at the tree ''Why didn't you put leaves on it?"

"I don't know... it's too much work."

"You know, maybe you drew the tree because of how you feel, you feel like a tree without leaves...empty…"

"No I don't." She retorted. She drew a tree because he said to draw a tree.

The shrink looked on the clock, it was already time.

"Thank you miss Brennan I'll see you next week."

Brennan got her stuff and left the room, okay...now she officially hated psychology.

End Flashback. 

She turned on the TV she bought for Parker, having a child in the house without having a TV couldn't have a chilling effect on both of them. At first she didn't watch TV, but she found herself zapping much more lately.

The news was on, first there were some uninteresting items, like an old lady killing her husband...Yeah, like that was going to lighten her mood, she was just about to turn off the TV when the next item caught her attention. 

"We're here with breaking news, 6 FBI agents part of a 20 agents large group were killed today, in an undercover operation trying to take down a Terrorist organization, The 6 were FBI agents from all over the country, the FBI has not released any names yet. Further information will follow''

No, no...This couldn't be happening she thought.

"Was it the same as Booth's undercover operation, would he still be alive?''

For the first time she let the hope drift off and let the fear take her over.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read & Review! The next chapter will be up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The right decision?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough I don't own Bones.

**A/N:** Thanks to Uscfbfan for the help and changes she made!!! Also a lot of thanks to all the sweet people who left a review! Thanks guys! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon. The next chapter will be longer.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4.

Brennan sank to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, "Breathe" she told herself. She was in shock about the news . . . there was a chance that Booth could be gone permanently. She could think like that, she was jumping to conclusions and she knew that. Brennan grabbed the phone and called the FBI headquarters but they didn't know anything more than she did.

The frustration was overwhelming. She walked down the hall and watched Booth's son sleeping quietly in his bed. He had kicked off the covers again. Brennan smiled and threw the blanket back over him. Calming down, she went back down the hall and tired calling the FBI again. It proved to be futile, they couldn't release any information just yet.

With no new information she let the anger get to her, and the phone ended up smashed in a million pieces when it connected with the wall. Sighing, she walked over mentally noting to by another house phone, and started picking up the shattered pieces. Thoughts of Booth flooded her mind, his smile, his laugh, his voice . . . what she wouldn't give to hear his voice right now, to hear him call her Bones.

Realizing she would have to use her cell phone now to harass the FBI for information, she walked down the hall to retrieve it. She had been so lost in thought and grief that she hadn't heard her cell phone ring. Angela had tried to call her several times, and not wanting her friend to worry, she quickly called her best friend back.

"Thank god...Sweetie, why weren't you answering your phone, did you see the news?" Brennan sniffed and Angela could hear her friend was upset. Angela was in the midst of pulling on her Uggs and throwing her hair back. She wasn't going to let her best friend go through this alone.

"I saw the news, and those agents, and the FBI wouldn't tell me... what if Booth is one of them? I don't know what to do Ange…" Brennan tried to calm her voice, lowering it so Parker would not be disturbed. Brennan cried even harder now, she was desperate, she needed news about Booth.

"Sweetie, calm down, it will be alright, Hodgins, Zack and I are leaving now, we will be at your apartment within 20 minutes." She motioned to the boys, throwing a set of keys at Jack. Angela tried to sound as comforting as she could be, though it wasn't really working. 

----------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, and breaking several speeding laws, Zack, Hodgins and Angela stood in front of Brennan's door, armed with Starbucks coffee and pastries. They were in this for the long haul. Brennan ran into Angela's arms. "They won't tell me anything." She said. "If they don't tell me something soon, I am going to go crazy." 

"I'll call the FBI for you Dr. Brennan." Hodgins offered. "You know what they say, the squeakiest oil gets the oil." Hodgins called the FBI trying to get new information and Angela and Zach tried to calm Brennan down.

Hodgins got a little more news than Brennan got earlier but they didn't told anything about the identities of the agents yet. They supplied that it was indeed Booth's operation, it turned out that 6 agents in the same operation as Booth was, were killed after the terrorists had taken them hostage after they found out the real identity.

It wasn't certain yet if Booth was one of the killed agents. Zach tried to give Brennan some hope, though telling her there was only a 30 chance that Booth was one of the killed agents, didn't really make her feel better. Angela reminded Brennan to think rational like she always did.

The hour passed quickly and it was after midnight already

Hodgins kept calling the FBI until he was satisfied with the information he got, he already called 6 times to check if there was any news. The seventh time the FBI got so annoyed that they told him they would call him if they would find out anything else about the agents.

Angela told Brennan to take a nap, rest a little, but she refused... She was tired but wanted to be awake when they got news...If they would get news. The Breaking news on the television didn't stop, but they didn't had a lot of important information about the murdered agents either.

2 victims were identified. The first victim was Shawn Daniels, a 22 year old FBI agent from Louisville, he died in a gunfire. The second victim was the 38 year old Leo McGregor, he died after he was killed by a terrorist, he had a wife and 2 children.

Brennan relaxed a bit and checked if Parker was still sleeping, she opened the door and saw Parker lying in bed, sleeping peacefully, he looked so adorable, he held his stuffed teddybear tightly. She sat down on the side of his bed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She watched him for a while. He already looked so much like his father, the way he acted, his smile...it was all Booth's.

What was she supposed to do if it turned out Booth was one of the killed agents? Parker needed his father, she needed him too. She couldn't imagine her life with Booth gone forever. There would be so many things that would never happen again: no more thai food in the middle of the night, no more guy hugs, no more jokes about her lack of social skills. She loved him but she'd too afraid to tell him.

She knew he'd loved her back and that he was just waiting for her to be ready, but what if she waited too long? Would she still get the chance to tell him she loved him? She was so lost in her reverie that she didn't notice Angela standing beside her. Brennan's eyes locked with her best friends eyes and Angela knew instantly what Brennan was thinking.

"Booth would never leave you, ever. He'll come back, he's tough and he loves you." The words that came straight from Angela's heart, made the tears stream down her face again.

"What if he doesn't come back, what about Parker? What if I never get the chance to tell him that I love him?" She responded. She knew that Booth would try his damndest to get back to her and to his son. That was the kind of man he was, but the uncertainty was killing her. She hadn't felt this way since she was sixteen and was told that she would be moving foster homes . . . again. Booth had once promised he would never leave her, and she believed in that.

''Sweetie, he loves you, he'll be back soon, I just know it." Angela answered her with conviction. Truth was that she was scared too, but Brennan was strong of her in the desert, it was time to return the favor.

"What if Booth and I have used all of our chances? There were so many missed opportunities. We seemed to have wasted it all away. There may never be another chance again." Brennan told her.

"Remember when Kirk was missing in the dessert and was found dead? You promised me that I would get a second chance...I got mine, and now I'm promising you that you will get another chance with Booth, I promise with all my heart…" Angela helped Brennan off the ground looking at Parker. "He is so much his father." Angela commented as Brennan closed Parker's bedroom door.

Angela held her arms out to her friend sensing that she needed a hug. The women hugged and Hodgins brought them the phone, "There's a phone call from the FBI...'' Hodgins handed Brennan the phone, she hesitated but took it from him.

"We'll be in the next room Sweetie…" Angela said as she Hodgins and Zack left the room, giving Brennan some privacy.

---------------------------------------------------- 

They sat on the couch in her study room. An uncomfortable silence settled in the group as they waited for news on their friend whom they hadn't seen in such a long time. They only sound that could be heard was the sound of Zack sipping his coffee.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Angela asked breaking the silence in the room.

"I don't know, I really don't know...but I'm sure that he tried everything to get back to Parker and Brennan." Hodgins told her, trying to give her hope.

"Technically speaking there's a bigger chance that Booth is alive than that he's dead'' Zach was Zach, he dealt with probability and statistics. It made him feel better that the numbers were in Booth's favor. He really missed their "male bonding time."

The daggers that Angela and Hodgins were sending his way did not go unnoticed. So he decided that it would be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut until more news was known. He turned his eyes back to the television reading the news that was coming across the news ticker.

The uncomfortable silence settled back down over them, and that is how they chose to remain for the time being. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

Brennan sat down in her chair. After some deep thoughts and hesitations she finally brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Her soft voice spoke into the phone. Her voice was already raw and scratchy from crying for the past couple of hours.

"Dr. Brennan, This is FBI director of the secret services-" The voice over the phone was making introductions that Brennan had no interest in hearing.

"Do you have information about Booth?" She cut in quickly not wanting to prolong this scene any longer.

"Yes I have…" The director replied.

"Is he alright?" She needed to know if he was dead or alive, the anticipation was just too much.

The phone call ended a while later and tears streamed down her face. "Oh...God'' she sobbed.

The sound of their friend's distress broke the uncomfortable silence in the study room. Zack, Angela and Hodgins swiftly left their places and entered the room where their friend was. Walking in they found Brennan sobbing her heart out and they quickly went over to her. They feared the worst when they saw the look on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Angela asked tenatively.

"It's Booth, he's...he's..."

------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hate character deads hint hint hint they make me extremely emotional, And remember...there's still going to be fluff!!! ;)

Thanks for reading!!! Keep reading and reviewing!!!

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The right decision?

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I still didn't own Bones.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks so much! I was totally overwhelmed with the amount of reviews. I hope you all had a great Christmas! Sorry for the lack of updates. I had so much school work going on. I highly doubt that I have time to update before the 21 of January. I have test week and oral exams :S and I really want to do it well. Otherwise I won't graduate this year.

Thanks to my Beta reader, uscfbfan. And check out her new and super awesome story. Means, Motive and Opportunity.

So... would Booth still be alive?

-----------------------

Chapter.5

Brennan looked up from the position in her chair. She was visibly shaking. She could barely get the words out, "He's hurt Ange...they told me he's in the hospital he has 2 gunshot wounds, one in his chest and one in his stomach, he lost a lot of blood...the doctors said they think he won't make it." She whispered the past part. 

Angela wanted to scream, to fall apart, but she knew that she couldn't. Not at this second. She formulated the words carefully. "I'm so sorry Sweetie. Booth's tough, he'll get through this. Did they tell you which hospital?"

"No they wouldn't tell me…" Brennan was still sobbing. Angela looked at her friend she couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. She gave the boys a look and Hodgins and Zach tried to calm her down while Angela took actions in her own hands and called the FBI.

Angela dialed the number and got some kind of intern on the phone. Probably a blonde bimbo she thought. "Hi, my name is Angela Montenegro and I really need information about Agent Booth now, he was in an undercover operation." Angela told the young intern in her sweetest, but don't mess with me voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't release any information." She answered professionally. 

"Look, I'm not asking you to hack in to some classified list and give me information on current missions; I already know what I need to know about the agent in question. I need to know the name of the hospital he was taken too, and now!" Angela demanded. "I will call Sam Cullen then."

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't tell you." She replied with sympathy.

"Look... I don't have time for this crap. My best friend is sobbing her heart out because her partner whose kid she's taking care of is in the hospital and the Doctors say he probably won't make it. And if that's going to happen, and that is a big if, she has to right to know in which hospital he is so she and his son can visit and talk him through it." Angela's voice went from calm to furious. She was now yelling at the intern.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I understand your frustration, but I'm not allowed to tell you." 

"Just give me the name of the hospital please." Her voice was calm again, this time she begged. If worse came to worse, they would just call all their friends and have them stake out the major hospitals in the area.

Luckily it didn't come down to that. The girl gave up and finally gave Angela the name of the hospital. Angela hung up, and put the phone on the table.

She walked over to Brennan and the guys. Brennan already calmed down a little bit. She was gaining some composure back.

"Bren I got the name of the hospital. He's in the Bethesda Memorial Hospital." Angela lowered her voice and spoke calmly to her.

Brennan hugged her friend; she didn't know what to do without her best friend. Ange was always there when she needed her. Angela went to the kitchen to get her a drink, and she drank it without any hesitation. Her face was still teary and Angela offered to get a tissue. 

Brennan looked up and saw Parker standing in the hallway, he was in pajamas. Parker immediately ran over to Brennan when he saw her tear stained eyes.

"Tempe...Are you alright?" Parker knew his guardian wasn't alright, and that something was wrong. 

"Honey, you're supposed to be in bed." She walked over to him offering him her hand. She was going to put him back to bed. 

"I woke up because I heard yelling." The young boy answered simply. He just wasn't prepared for the scene in front of him.

Hodgins, Zach, and Brennan glanced at Angela. "Yeah..uh..sorry Bren. I got a little mad with a useless FBI intern." She answered sheepishly as Brennan was leading her ward to bed.

When Parker heard the word FBI he was confused, would his daddy be alright?

"Is Daddy alright?" Parker demanded, sounding more like Booth in an interrogation room.

"Do you remember when I told you about daddy catching bad people?" Brennan said, questioning the young boy.

Parker nodded, suddenly not liking where this was going.

"And when I told you that it could be possible that your daddy gets hurt?"

"Yes." He answered softly. He definitely wasn't liking this.

"The bad people hurt Daddy and he's in the hospital now." She explained to him. She tried to keep the tears at bay. She needed to stay strong for him, but she just couldn't sop the tears.

"Is Daddy going to die like Mom did?" Parker whispered trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"I don't know Parker." Brennan answered him truthfully. She picked him up wrapping him up in a hug.

"No! Daddy can't die, I don't want daddy to die." He started whimpering in her arms, tears freely flowing down both their faces. They both stopped crying, and pulled back from the embrace.

"Sweetie, Angela and I are going to the hospital. Zach and Hodgins will look after you, 'kay?" Brennan said, hoping Parker would cooperate and stay with Zach and Hodgins.

"Tempe...I want to come too." Unfortunately for her. He didn't listen.

"No Parker...you need to sleep…" She tried to take her best "mom" voice with him, but it didn't seem to take the needed affect.

"No! I won't go sleeping. I want to go with you." He put on his shoes and grabbed his teddy bear waiting for her to stop him.

Brennan was too tired to argue. She saw no other solution than taking Parker to the hospital with her.

---------------------------

Angela stepped on the gas of her BMW. It was a nice car. Hodgins gave it to her on Valentine's Day. They decided to take Angela's car because it was the biggest car and everyone would fit in it, unlike in Brennan's car. Brennan sat in the back, she was holding Parker. The boy had fallen asleep again shortly after they left.

The ride to the hospital in Bethesda was an agony for Brennan. She wanted to be with Booth as soon as possible. She silently cursed the speed laws, which Angela was effectively breaking. After driving for an hour on high speed, they finally arrived at the hospital. They rushed inside to the nearest secretary.

"Hi, I need to know in what room Seeley Booth is." Brennan said, she decided to leave the ''Special Agent'' part out. She knew that they probably wouldn't give her any information if she told them he was an agent. 

The secretary typed his name into her computer.

"Is he one of the agents that were brought in?" the unit secretary asked when she saw the name that appeared on the screen.

"Yes, he is." Brennan answered politely, knowing that she needed this person if she wanted to get any information about Booth.

"How did you know he was in this hospital? The FBI said they didn't let anyone know."

"The FBI told me, I need to see him; I have the right to see him. He's my partner and I'm taking care of his son."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"I know you have orders, But I need this information... I'm begging you to tell me. I'm his next of kin." She rationalized with her. She felt the tears getting ready to come again. She was so frustrated by now. Parker was getting heavy in her arms, and all she wanted to do was find out what was going on with her partner.

The girl finally gave in. She felt sorry for the crying woman.

"Room 402 on the 7th Floor." She answered.

Brennan thanked the young secretary, mentally jotting her name down to send her something a little later for the trouble.

They were finally on the 7th floor. Hodgins, Angela, Zach and Parker stayed in the waiting room. Brennan walked through the hallway searching for Booth's room. 

She was almost there...399..400..401..402. She stood in front of his door. Brennan was afraid, afraid of what she might see behind the door. The person she loved was behind those doors hooked up to all different kinds of machines and monitors. What if he didn't make it.

It surprised her that there weren't any guards in front of his room. She could just walk in. She decided to go back. She didn't like the idea of sneaking into his room. Brennan was going to ask someone how he was doing and whether she could see him or not. That is when she saw a nurse, coming out a room.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm a relative from Seeley Booth, he's in room 402. The FBI told me he was in this hospital; do you know how he is? Can I see him?" She rambled on to the nurse who gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll get the doctor." The woman walked away and Brennan was left alone...waiting. She was so damn sick of waiting. The nurse came back with the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Carlson I'm your …." He didn't know what Brennan was to the patient so he quickly amended what he was going to say "I'm Seeley Booth's doctor."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, Booth's partner." She outstretched her hand, and he shook it.

"How did you find out your partner was here?"

"The FBI gave me the name of the hospital. I figured the rest out on my own." She decided not to involve the secretary in the story. She didn't want her to get fired.

"I see." This must of have been the partner that he patient was speaking about before he went underneath the influence of the medications.

"How is Booth doing?" 

"Your partner was shot in the stomach and the chest. The shot in his chest missed his vital organs with less than a centimeter, the shot in his stomach which caused damage to his spleen and liver. We operated him and we were able to repair the damage to his liver. His spleen was damaged to badly and we decided to remove it. A human can have a normal life without a spleen. The operations were very risky, but we hardly had any complications. He's on medication, but I'm happy to report that he'll be fine." The doctor smiled, happy to be able to deliver good news to her. 

Brennan relief flooded her. She had expected the worse when the FBI said that the doctors didn't think he was going to make it. She collapsed into the nearest chair. "Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" He was concerned for her. She looked fatigued.

"I'm great. Booth is going to be fine . . ." The words escaped her mouth just as Angela walked in hearing those words. Angela squealed, hugging the doctor for Brennan who was just exhausted.

The doctor looked at her, deciding that she needed something for the fatigue. "Nurse, take Dr. Brennan in to see her partner and order her a breakfast tray with coffee."

"Can I see him?" She didn't know if she heard him correctly. She wanted to see him with her own eyes, to hold his hand, to feel him again.

"Yes. You can see him but I don't think he's awake yet." He smiled at her. He bade her a farewell, warning her she would need to keep up her strength and to eat the food coming up, and he needed to take off to check out some other patients.

"He's going to be okay Ange!" Brennan said as she hugged her friend.

"Go see him." They broke free from the hug and Brennan went to Booth's room.

She walked through the hallway again. This time she had permission to see him. She hardly noticed she was already there. The nurse nodded, gesturing in for her to go in. The nurse had set up the breakfast tray and on of those hard hospital recliners that folded into a bed for overnight visitors. She knew she wouldn't need it. She wasn't going to go to sleep for awhile. She just wanted to look at him, drink him in. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. For the first time in 6 months she saw Booth. He was pale. She walked to the side of the bed and sat down in the recliner.

Brennan wanted to say something but she didn't know what. She was so happy that he was alive. She took her hand in his and her thumb softly brushed the skin of his hand.

"Hey Booth. You know I usually don't do this and I'm very bad at these kind of things and I don't think you'll hear this. No offense but you're unconscious." She was rambling. She had enough things to say, but she didn't know how to tell him.

"I need you to wake up. I need to tell you some things." She pleaded with him. He didn't know about Rebecca or Parker's living situation.

But Booth didn't wake up.

Angela appeared in the doorway. "Sweetie. We're going to rent a room in the hotel across the street, we'll take Parker with us so he can rest a little do you want us to rent a room for you?" Brennan nodded.

"Thanks Ange, I'll see you in a few hours"

Brennan was tired; she'd been up all night. She rested her head on Booth's blanket and drifted to sleep, even though she wasn't planning on it. She wanted to stay awake to talk with him about things.

-------------------------- 

Booth felt a slight pressure on his blanket. His head ached as hell and his chest and stomach hurt.

Where was he? He couldn't come up with a place where he could be. Would he still be held hostage?

He finally had the strength to open his eyes. He looked around. Obviously he was in a hospital. He felt something move on his blankets.

He saw brown hair. She lay with her head on his sheets. Suddenly it hit him. Hard. He realized who it was.

"Bones?"

---------------------------

Thanks for reading. And keep reviewing!!! Reviews make my day.

And I already want to wish you guys a happy New Year. (and be careful with fireworks :P)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The right decision?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**A/N:** Happy new year everybody!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry for the delay. My testweek is finally over ) I'm very happy because I had a super good grade for the oral exam of my favourite subject: ENGLISH!!! This chapter is the FLUFFIEST chapter I've written so far. I'm pretty pissed at FOX for not airing new episodes until MAY!!!! Let's hope the writers strike is soon solved. The writers deserve more than they get and I still support them.

**Note** My beta reader is on a vacation and didn't beta this chapter, I'm sure she'll beta it when she comes back. Anyway I just couldn't let you guys wait another 3 weeks for a new chapter, Anyway still a lot of thanks to uscfbfan for beta reading this story. Check out her awesome stories too!!!

Let's get on with the story.

-----------------------------

Chapter 6.

Brennan lifted her head up.

''Booth?'' She couldn't believe it. Did Booth just say her name?

''The one and only'' he flashed her his charm smile.

The doctors rushed in to check what happened, but Brennan didn't even notice them. The doctors quickly checked him out and he sat straight up in bed afterwards.

''This is not real. I'm dreaming.'' Brennan kept telling herself she pinched herself in the arm but did feel pain…It was real.

''You're not dreaming Bones. I'm here now.'' He knew how to comfort her, even when he was lying in a hospital bed with multiple injuries.

Brennan walked over to Booths bed and broke down.

''Damn you Seeley Booth. I hate you. Do you hear that? I hate you. You left me without telling me, Do you have any idea what I've been through when you were gone; do you have any idea what kind of mess it all caused? You are just like my father.'' In the meantime Booth climbed out of bed and stood in front of her, everything she said hurt him, but he knew she didn't mean it; she was just upset and shocked. Brennan slapped him in the face and with that she fell down in his arms.

''Don't you ever do that again'' she cried into his shoulder. He expected their reunion to be emotional. But he didn't imagine that it would be as emotional as now.

''I'm sorry Temperance, I really am. Shhh…I'm here now I'm not going to leave you again.'' He stroked her back and her hair. Brennan calmed down.

''Where were you? What happened?''

'' A terrorist organization was planning a nuclear attack. I was ordered to go undercover. They didn't even allow me to say goodbye not even to Parker.'' One hour after my orders, I was in a plane. They allowed me to send a short message. I assume you got it?''

''Yeah…I got it.''

''I need you to know that I meant everything, every single word it said, it came straight from my heart.'' Brennan looked at Booth for a while. She had no idea what to say.

''What happened during the mission?"

'' Me and some other Agents had to infiltrate within the organization. It had to be done slowly and carefully. I had to gain their trust. It took months for them to trust me; I had to collect information about the attack. A few days ago they somehow found out we were infiltrates. They tortured us and killed 3 agents. They were going to kill me next, but the FBI knew about everything and they saved me and a few others just in time. There were fire fights after the FBI freed us we fought back and that's how I got hurt… ''

''oh…god''

''Don't worry Bones I'm still alive...'' He realized something. Parker! ''Do you have your phone here? I need to call Rebecca; I have to ask her to bring Parker over. She must be so mad at me for leav-''

''Booth…'' Brennan looked serious. Her eyes said enough, something had happened. What was going on?

''What Bones? Is Parker alright?''

''Parker is fine Booth…its Rebecca. I'm sorry''

''What happened?''

''She and Drew were in a car accident. Drew didn't make it; Rebecca is still in a Coma. I'm really sorry Booth''

''Oh God…What about Parker? Where is he? Who's taking care of him now?''

''Easy Booth…I…uh…'' she let out a sigh, I've been taking care of him for the past months. Rebecca's parents were too old and upset and I didn't want Parker end up in the system. That's why the court temporarily gave me custody''

''You did? I don't know how to thank you Bones…Is Parker here too?''

''He's with Angela and Hodgins right now. In the hotel across the street.''

''Thank you…How's Rebecca's condition?''

''She's been in a coma for 3 months now. They don't now if she's ever going to wake up.''

''How's Parker coping with everything?''

''Well…In the beginning not so well. He was angry. And didn't want to listen to me. I yelled at him once because I was mad at him for not listening. He went to his room crying and I broke down as well, but we talked about it and we helped each other. A month ago I got called into the Principals office because he fought with a boy, the boy said something.''

''Ohh…What did the kid say?''

''That nobody cared for him and everybody left him. And that you didn't want him anymore…''

''Did Parker ever believed that?''

''No!…Parker knew you'd be coming back. He never lost faith in you''

''I'm glad to be back.''

''Booth…There's been something I wanted to tell you before you left. But I didn't have the guts to do it…''

''What is it Bones?'' Brennan hesitated for a moment.

''I…uh...I'm sorry I got to go. I'll be back soon.''

Booth lay down on the bed again, he loved Bones and he missed her so much when he was gone. He was afraid that she didn't trust him again, because he broke a promise; the promise not to leave her...

------------------

Brennan stood outside the hospital room in the hallway. She leaned back against the wall with her head. Why couldn't she just say the words? She grabbed her phone and dialled Angela's number.

''Sweetie''

''Booth…He is awake!''

''That's great…Sweetie, Do you want me to come over?''

''Yeah. I thought you could maybe bring Parker with you, so they can see each other again.''

''I'll do that sweetie. I'll see you in 15 minutes.''

Brennan walked into Booth's room again. Booth sat on the edge of his bed.

''Angela and Parker are on their way over''

''That's great. I really missed everyone, especially you and Parker''

''Well…I missed you too.''

''Bones, will you please sit down for a minute…We need to talk.''

Brennan walked over to the chair next to his bed.

'' The message I sent you in the plane wasn't some sort of excuse to justify the fact I had to leave. I told you I loved you. I meant every single word. I need you in my life. Every time I was in danger I thought about you. How badly I wanted to see you again. I felt stupid for not saying it before. I need to know if you feel the same way about me.'' Booth's eyes pierced into Brennan's. Tears streamed down her face now.

''Do you really love me?''

''Yes I do. And I see you're freaking out right now…But I'm not going away anymore.'' Brennan stood up and walked over to the window, looking outside.

''It's a lot to process right now but I need you to know that I wanted to tell you but you were gone before I had the opportunity. All these months I felt horrible for not telling you.''

Booth stood up and walked over to her he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Bones?'' Brennan turned around, and looked into Booth's eyes.

''I love you too. And yes…it scares me but I'll do my best not to run.'' He took her hands in his and pulled her forward, before she had any idea of what happened his lips met hers. She tensed for a moment but gave in and deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and his tongue brushed against hers, their hands let go of each other; her hands went up to his chest and his hands slid around her waist. Suddenly the door opened, Angela and Parker stood in the opening. Angela immediately covered Parker's eyes when she saw the pair kissing. She let out a painfully high squeal. They broke away from each other when they heard Angela squealing. Their cheeks flustered and they looked like teenagers who just got caught making out by their parents.

''Hey… Bren.''

''Hey.''

''Daddy!!''

''Parker!!!'' The little boy ran over to him and jumped into his fathers arms.

Angela quietly left the room, deciding it was a family moment that she didn't want to interrupt''

Booth sat down in a chair with Parker on his lap.

''So…Bones is taking care of you now…huh?

''Yeah, Tempe does and she has a great house! I even have my own room''

''That's really nice of her.''

''Daddy…does this mean that you are not going away anymore?''

''Yes...Bub…I'm not going to leave you and Bones anymore''

''Daddy? When are you coming home again?''

''I don't know bub. I have to stay here for a few days and than I'll come home.''

They talked for hours. Brennan was preoccupied; the only thing he could think of was the kiss.

Brennan couldn't help smiling when she thought about the kiss. Booth saw her smile and couldn't help smile too, it felt so great to be back again, seeing his son again and seeing the woman he loved smile.

''Tempe? Where is the bathroom?''

'' It's in the hallway sweetie. Do I need to take you their?''

''No you don't have too. I can walk myself and someone needs to stay with daddy.''

Parker walked to the bathroom and Brennan sat next to Booth on the bed.

''I'm really proud of you bones.'' He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back and he slid his hands in hers, his thumb stroked the palm of her hand.

''This is nice.'' She kissed him on the lips. They got so caught up in each other that, for the second time that evening, they didn't hear the door open. Parker opened the door and saw them kissing.

''Ewww. Daddy and Tempe are kissing, that's so gross.''

''I…euh…What about us going back to the hotel again so daddy can rest and we can take him home sooner?''

''That's okay, Bye daddy.'' The boy hugged hid father and Brennan gave him one last kiss''

--------------------

Booth lay down in his bed. He was tired, He and Bones were finally a couple, he couldn't believe it. The happiness didn't go went away and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Brennan sat down on the couch in her hotel room. She just brought Parker to bed. She was Angela very thankful renting for the room. Someone knocked on the door, she walked over and opened. Angela stood in front of her and immediately pulled her best friend into a hug.

''Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. Does that mean that you and Booth are together now?'' Angela was squealing and rambling.

''Yeah…Sort of, we're still figuring everything out and we'll be taking things slow...''

''When I walked into Booth's hospital room the two of you were not taking things slow…sweetie.'' Brennan's cheeks flustered.

''I..Euh…I…'' Brennan tried to talk herself out of it but instead of talking she was stammering and couldn't find any words.

''It's okay Bren. You love him, and he loves you…I'm going again and you need to sleep too.''

''Yeah. I'm going to bed now.''

''See you tomorrow sweetie.''

''Bye Ange.''

Brennan quickly dressed into her pyjamas and lay down in the bed. She couldn't believe it. She and Booth, a couple. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day… with that thought she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------

Thanks for reading. Please keep reviewing everyone cookies for everyone who reviews. You guys are great!!!

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Title:** The Right Decision?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**A/N:** Oh my god. I've been a total for not updating this story. I've been so busy, last time I mentioned my test week being over and now I have another one coming up within a few days!! Same as before; Please read and review! Oh. And I bumped the rating from K to T, you'll read why ;) This is the closest to smut it will get in this story, and it's not even close to smut yet but anyway some language and some mentions of sex. After this chapter only one more chapter left: The Epilogue, which I hope to write soon.cries my first story almost finished. Unfortunately this chapter isn't beta'd either. I just wrote it and couldn't keep you guys wait any longer.

Cookies for all my loyal reviewers!! Love you guys!! It's almost Easter. I hope you guys have great days.

No more rambling. Here's the story.

Chapter 7

Brennan woke up in a strange bed. Where the hell was she? She suddenly realized that Booth was in the hospital, they had kissed and Angela had walked in on them. She looked at the alarm 10:30? Why did she sleep so long; she never slept that long. She quickly got up from the bed and took a quick shower. She dressed into her clothes and walked over to Parker's room. The boy was still lying in bed peacefully, with his thumb in his mouth. Brennan walked over to his bed and stroked the hair out of his face.

''Wake up sleepyhead'' she whispered into his ear. The boy woke up and looked into her eyes.

''Hi Tempe'' Brennan brushed his cheek and smiled.

''If you get dressed we're going to get daddy from the hospital'' Parkers was wide awake when he heard Brennan say those words, he got out of bed and jumped around happily and quickly got dressed. Brennan heard a knock on the door and wasn't very surprised to see Angela standing there.

''Hey Hun.''

''Hey Ange''

''Are you going to pick up your G-man from the hospital''

''I don't know what that means, but yes Parker and I are going to pick Booth up''

''Hodgins, Zach and I are heading back to DC, we'll see you there sweetie.''

The women hugged and said goodbye. Parker and Brennan quickly grabbed something to eat before heading off to the hospital. 

Booth woke up in the cold hospital room. He was glad he could finally leave the damned place; he was fed up with the horrible food and the terrible antiseptic smell. He was finally going home with Bones and Parker. The nurse entered his room and brought him his last hospital breakfast; he would never eat any horrible food like that _ever_, he couldn't wait to eat Bones' Mac 'n cheese again.

Brennan and Parker walked down the corridor and entered Booth's room. Brennan realized she was not going to miss this place at all.

''Daddyyyyyyy'' Parker squealed loudly, and ran over to the bed to hug his father.

''Hey Bub.'' He hugged back and finally had a chance to greet Brennan when parker jumped off the bed. Booth climbed out of his bed, walked over to her and took her hands in his.

''Hey Babe.''

''Boooooth'' her cheeks flushed red. 

''I missed you.'' He kissed her slowly but with passion; they got a little too caught up in the kiss and forgot that there was a six year old in the room.

''Eeew, kissing is gross'' Brennan and Booth quickly pulled back and couldn't help but smile.

''Did you already pack your stuff?''

''Yeah. I'm ready to leave.''

''We're going to my place. Do you mind?''

''No of course not.''

Brennan helped Booth carry his stuff and she walked down the corridor again, together with Booth this time. They said goodbye to the nurses, who were very disappointed that the hot agent was leaving. 

The car ride back to dc was quiet; Parker had fallen asleep in the backseat and Brennan didn't know what to say either.

''New car?'' Booth said, trying to break the ice.

''Yeah I bought it, my old car got too small. Do you like it?''

''Yeah it's nice but I can't wait to be back in my own FBI car again, God. I missed the company car'' She smiled; she remembered how disappointed Booth was when he didn't have a car when he got suspended by the corrupt cop her father killed later.

''Well… When we'll be able to get back to work together you can drive me around anywhere''

''You serious? No bickering about who is going to drive?

''No…Okay… Maybe a little.'' 

''I hope that will be soon. But Cullen probably wants me to undergo another psychiatric evaluation.''

''Not again… as long as I'm not teamed up with someone else.'' She sighed. 

''Did you work with anyone else while I was gone?''

''I tried. But it just…It wasn't the same…Booth?''

''Hmmm''

''Do you think Cullen will let us work together again? We are personally involved now, isn't that against the rules''

''I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a choice.''

''Why not?''

''We're the best team. We have the most solved cases.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. Cullen wouldn't want to change that.''

''And if he would, I can still tell him that I'm not working with the FBI anymore. Than they can work with Zach''

''Cullen hates squints. I don't think he'll be pleased. If he hears that.''

''Does he hates me too?''

''No not anymore. Not after what you did for his daughter…and you're not a real squint anymore''

Booth laughed and Brennan focused her attention back on the road again.

They relaxed on the couch. Booth just brought Parker to bed and was very impressed with Parkers room. He was really grateful that Brennan decided to take care of him and not let him go into the system, he knew what she'd been through in the system and was thankful that Parker would never have experience any of that.

''I really missed you Booth.'' He could see in her eyes that she really meant it. Not that he doubt it.

''I missed you too Bones. Every night after another tough day I thought of you and Parker.'' He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

''I didn't know if you were still alive. The FBI wouldn't tell me anything.'' Tears made their way down her face.

''I'm so sorry for that.'' His thumb wiped her tears away and he kissed her nose.

''You couldn't help it.''

''How did Parker cope after Rebecca's accident…?''

''He took it very hard.''

''Is there any chance she's ever going to wake up?'' Brennan shrugged, how was she going to tell him that the mother of his son might not wake up anymore?

''Maybe. They're not sure about it.''

''Did Parker see her after the accident?''

''Yes. I take him there at least ones a week. It's important for him not to forget about her, and the doctors told me she might even respond to him.''

''I don't know how to thank you''

''You don't have to Booth. Anthropologically speaking it's natural to react to someone in need.''

''You're a wonderful and great second mother.'' 

''Thank you… I'm tired. Let's get to bed.'' Brennan took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Brennan fiercely kissed his lips and her hands disappeared under his shirt.

''Hungry huh?'' He joked.

''Do you mind?'' she gave him a wink.

''Are you kidding me? Of course not.''

He laid her on the bed and soon all their clothes were discarded. He kissed her as they made love, and afterwards they fell asleep in each others arms.

Brennan woke up the next morning Booths arms were wrapped around her waist and her head rested on his chest. She felt great; last nights events were still fresh in her mind. She and Booth had made love and became one, they did it; they broke the laws of physics. She had never experienced such an intense feeling of love and never felt more connected to someone than before. She turned over and brought her head to his ear.

''I love you.'' She whispered and she could feel the goose bumps forming on his skin. When his strong arms wrapped her even closer against him, she allowed herself back to sleep again.

Booth woke up. His arms were wrapped around _his_ Bones who was softly snoring; she was beautiful and looked so peaceful. They made real love last night and he never felt like this before; he became one with the woman of his dreams and woke up with his arms around her. He kissed her hair and neck and Brennan woke up again. Booth planted a kiss on her forehead and intensely looked her in the eyes.

''Hey Beautiful''

''Hey.''

Before they could enjoy the moment Parker stormed into the room.

''Dadddyyy, Tempeee are we going to make pancakes?'' Brennan and Booth just looked at each other and smiled.

''Of course we're going to make pancakes.'' Parker ran over to the bed and already wanted to pull them out of the bed. They still weren't wearing anything; all the clothes they wore the evening before lay on the floor, and they sensed that Parker was going to ask a lot of questions if they wouldn't say or do anything quickly. 

''Hey Park. If you go to the living room, there's a surprise in one of the drawers next to the TV.'' Parker ran away and Booth and Brennan quickly got dressed.

''What's in that drawer?'' 

''His birthday present, I'll buy him a new one'' Booth giggled at what she had just said.

They found Parker sitting in the living room playing with his new toy.

''Thank you Tempe!!'' 

''You're welcome Parker. Let's make those pancakes.''

They turned on the radio and the three of them baked the pancakes in her kitchen. When hot blooded was played Brennan and Booth were both singing and dancing to the song. Parker laughed when seeing the pair singing and dancing. They looked like every normal family on a Sunday morning, doing crazy and eating pancakes. And they both felt incredibly happy again, they would be together always, nothing and no one could change anything about that, so he spoke his mind.

''Let's get married Bones.''

This story is already OOC so I don't care about Brennan not wanting to get married! Should she say yes, or no? I don't know yet! Maybe you guys can help me decide.

Thanks for reading, please leave lots of reviews!! And I'll try to post the epilogue sooner but I can't guarantee anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Right Decision

**Title:** The Right Decision?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it, I'd love to though.

**A/N:** The last time I updated was around Easter. I've had huge writer's block ever since and I had my finals to worry about so I simply didn't have any time to write. Sorry! Next time I'm going to write a complete story and than post it, that way I can update more often. My finals are over now and on the 12th of June I get to hear if I graduated or not. So keep your fingers crossed!

So…this is the last chapter. I know I could have added much more chapters but I didn't want this to become too long and I didn't have a lot inspiration anymore I'm a really bad updater so if I'd continue this it'll probably take a couple of years until I'm finished. So I found it the best to end it here. But I can always do a sequel. I'm not sure about the ending though, so let me know what you think!

I really want to thank all the people who left reviews!! Cookies for you!!

The last chapter…

Chapter 8

--

It had been 2 months since Booth returned and Brennan had been in complete shock when he asked her to marry him, though her visions on marriage were clear she knew that spending more time with Booth would only make her change her mind. Booth understood her reaction and wasn't even disappointed, well…maybe a little bit. They _did_ decide to move in together; they loved each other and Brennan had gotten so used to taking care of Parker that she couldn't picture her life without him anymore.

That same night they lay safely on the couch; wrapped in each others arms while watching TV. Booth placed a sweet kiss on Brennan's forehead and held her even closer.

That's when she knew it was right.

--

She made the biggest plan she ever had. A couple of days later it was the right time to do what she wanted to do. That night Booth was putting Parker to bed, after he read him his bedtime story he kissed his son goodnight. He was about to leave the room when Parker stopped him.

''Daddy? Tempe wanted me to give you this.'' He gave his father a box that was first safely hidden somewhere underneath is pillow.

''What is it?'' Booth curiously asked.

''I don't know daddy. Open it'' Parker squealed excitedly.

Booth opened the box and found a beautiful ring inside. He looked shocked; not expecting this to happen anytime soon.

''Wow.'' was the only word he could bring out after a few minutes.

''Daddy? Why is Tempe giving you a ring?'' Parker asked curiously.

''Because she's ready.'' Booth explained with a smile on his face.

''What does that mean daddy?'' The little boy asked in a way similar to his girlfriends'

''That means that I'm going to talk to Tempe now.'' He kissed his son goodnight, stepped out of the room and was kissed eagerly by his girlfriend the second he closed the door.

''Jeez Bones, couldn't you at least wait until I closed the door and came back to the living room. We're standing in front of a PG rated room here'' Booth said after breaking their kiss.

''I don't care.'' She said and put her mouth her mouth to better use again, after a few more kisses they broke apart again ''did you get the message?''

''I got the ring, I'm not sure about the message though.'' He joked and kissed her again, this time his mouth went all the way down to her chin and neck as his hands rested on her waist.

''I thought we were standing in front of a PG rated room, and stop kissing me'' She exclaimed and Booth looked surprised.

''You were the one who kissed me.'' He argued

''Yeah. I know. But I need to know if you got the message?''

''What message?'' he pretended that he didn't understand what she meant.

''You're really enjoying this aren't you? You really want me to ask you…do you?'' she knew that he knew what she meant; he was just torturing her.

''Yeah I do'' he grinned.

''Will you marry me Seeley Booth?'' she calmly asked.

''Yes. I will''

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

''I'm glad'' she smiled and enjoyed the safety and warmth she always found in his arms.

''What made you change your mind Bones?''

''A few days ago we were lying on the couch together, just kissing and cuddling while watching TV. That's when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. At first the idea of such a commitment scared me but I know we can do it.'' Tears were now streaming down her face.

Booth had never heard more beautiful words from the woman he loved.

''I love you Bones.'' He whispered while kissing her tears away.

''I love you too Booth''

She kissed him and pushed him towards the bedroom.

''Let's celebrate this'' they both said as they closed the bedroom door.

She pushed him on the bed and they lost their selves in each other again.

Brennan knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She was surprised that Booth didn't say no to her proposal, not that she expected him to say no, but being the big traditionalist he was she kind of expected Booth to be upset about him not asking her. She loved him with all her heart and somehow he made her change her mind about everything. She knew that, at some point, she would probably even change her mind about having kids with him…

_At some point._

--

The next morning an early phone call woke the two of them up it was only 6 o'clock and a sleepy Booth answered the phone.

''Booth'' he spoke into the phone. Brennan looked at her future husband, he looked shocked.

''What? Okay. I see... We'll be there as soon as possible.'' He hung up and looked at Brennan with a serious look.

''What is it?'' she asked

''It's Rebecca.'' Booth managed to bring out.

''Oh God.'' Brennan muttered, she already knew what was going on. What would they tell Parker?

''No…No… Bones it's not what you think…'' Brennan looked surprised and Booth continued. ''She just woke up…''

--

2 months later.

It was a shiny Thursday afternoon; Rebecca was released from the hospital but still needed time to recover from everything. Fortunately for Brennan and Booth she wasn't capable of taking care of Parker yet. They arranged that Parker was going to stay with both Rebecca and them when Rebecca was fully recovered. She and Booth would get Parker from Sunday till Wednesday and Wednesday afternoon Rebecca would pick Parker up from school and Saturday night she'd bring him over again. Brennan and Booth were back working in the field again; after some psychological evaluations they were allowed to work with each other again. Parker sometimes stayed over at the lab too he loved the lab especially all the bugs Hodgins and Zach kept. Their partnership hadn't really changed; they still bickered over the stupidest things, the only thing different was that they had to plan their wedding.

It was late at night and Brennan was still busy making arrangements for the wedding, it was almost midnight Brennan had to work early the next morning but she couldn't care if she would be tired. Booth was already lying in bed and was getting impatient; half an hour ago Bones told him that she was coming to bed but she still wasn't there. He stepped out of bed and walked to the living room where he found Brennan with her laptop on the couch.

''Come on babe. Come to bed'' he pleaded.

''I have to finish making some arrangements.''

''The wedding is still two months away.''

''Yes. But I don't want to have last minute work.''

''You won't, don't worry. Now you're coming to bed with me and we're going to continue making the arrangements tomorrow''

''Bossy.'' She smiled and a grin appeared on his face.

''Stubborn.'' He flashed her his charm smile and walked back to their room. Brennan brushed her teeth and changed into a large tee and short shorts, she crawled under the covers with him and kissed him.

''You don't have to stress Bones. Everything will be okay''

Her worries faded when his lips found the soft skin in her neck and she snuggled into him, her eyelids became heavier and eventually she closed her eyes and welcomed a comfortable and peaceful sleep.

He was right everything would be okay. Because after all they still had those 2 months.

--

**A/N:** cries my first ''real'' multi-chapter story completed. I wrote the ''marry me scene'' from last chapter to create a cliffy. But I just couldn't have them getting married so soon, but I couldn't disappoint everyone so I decided to write a little twist and have Brennan propose to Booth. Hopefully you guys liked it.

Please leave one last review. You'll make me very happy!

Thanks for reading!!

Love you guys!


End file.
